Devimon's Advocate
by takari-critic2001
Summary: Devimon's back, and only TK and Kari are the only ones that can stop him. If they can.


"Hey Fan Fic Fanatics! The critic is here with another Takari adventure.   
I remembered that episode where Devimon appeared in the dark pool,   
and I figured he could use a comeback. Once again, it's up to Takeru   
to stop the demon king, but he might need a little more help this time. Later! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings of this story. All real credit goes to the  
writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)  
  
Devimon's Advocate   
By takari-critic2001   
Deep in the oceans of the digital world, a dark pool swirls. In the pool, an evil Digimon by the name of Devimon  
completes his plan for the takeover of the digital land. " With the entire Digiworld now completely reborn, the black gears  
are also ready to be once again commanded. And only with a pathetic human's soul protecting the Digiworld, my scheme will   
not fail. Not even that pathetic TK will be able to defeat me." Devimon laughed, and begun his plot to rule the digital   
world.  
  
Azulongmon knew something was amiss from the mere atmosphere of his surroundings. While meditating, many dark discs   
flew up and embedded themselves in the Unclassified Mega. He didn't know what hit him, but, as all the Digimon under the   
gear, his kindness and spirituality were diminished into despair and darkness as he was forced to obey Devimon. Geni was   
suppressed out of existence, and Oikawa's spirit was consumed. All the gates to the Digiworld were sealed, and Devimon   
continued to rule the dimension.   
  
Takeru "TK" Takaishi continued to rule the basketball court. More people came to his game than desired, all hoping  
to catch a glimpse of the infamous Digidestined. All he cared was that Hikari "Kari" Kamiya was there, cheering him on   
with hundreds of others. Being a star athlete and well-known celebrity, the opposing team of the Odiba Tigers did little to   
go against him. He was disappointed. He wanted a real game. He just played it up and tried looking good for the camera. He   
shot the ball just as the timer started to go down. The basketball hit the rim and fell through the net just as the buzzer   
sounded. The score was Hushi Penguins, ten. Odiba Tigers, one hundred twelve.  
Kari did her best to try to be calm, but seeing her secret love do so well made her energy level go of the scale.   
She was on the bench with Patomon and Gatomon, because the bleachers and hallways were packed full of other fans of TK and   
her. Although Digimon were well-known now a days, having them in the real world is still awkward, because so far, the   
original Digidestines from the Malomyotismon battle were able to transport their partners back and forth. She just cheered   
her lungs out and waited patiently for her angel of hope to return from the lockers.   
TK got dressed into some real clothes, and left the locker room just to get mobbed by lovesick girls, the news, and   
the press who still had some questions for the only full-time Digidestined. He desperately looked for a way out, but found   
none as his personal space was destroyed. After the game ended, Kari looked up in the bleachers to see everyone storm towards  
the lockers, waiting for her angel. She rolled her eyes and whispered to Patomon.   
" Go wait by the lockers. TK's gonna need a way out." She said and they went their separate ways. She opened the   
door, just to see hundreds of guys staring at her.   
" Oh, my, god, it's Kari Kamiya!" " Marry me, Kari!" " I love you Kari!" the mass of mayhem males murmured. She   
looked at the crowd with a worried face just to hear- " Patomon, Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!" TK hopped on  
his golden stallion and flew over to Kari and Gatomon and lifted them up on Pegasusmon.   
" Your ride, madam?" TK said as they flew over the faces of the frenzied fans.   
" Thank you, TK." Kari said.   
"No prob." The blonde responded.   
" But I probably could have taken care of that mob myself." She teased as they flew at top speed over their town.   
" Is that so? Well maybe I should let you off right here." TK joked, and Pegasusmon jerked to the side.   
" No!" Kari yelped and held on to TK tighter. He smirked. " It was nice having my knight in shining armor to ride up  
on his gallant steed to rescue me."   
" Well, every damsel in distress needs a savior." TK smiled. " I'm just lucky I got such a catch."   
" Now I'm a catch? Listen, you charmer," Kari started as her D-terminal went off. She sighed. She temporarily let go   
of TK to check her E-mail.   
" What's it say?" TK asked.   
" We have to get over to Izzy's. Now." She said, and Pegasusmon took a tight turn towards Izzy's, causing Kari to   
hold on to TK even harder than before. She loosened up a little and kicked her ride. " Stop doing that you dumb horse!" She  
blushed.  
" Dumb horse? What happened to gallant steed?" Pegasusmon asked.   
" You changed after you didn't install safety belts." The brunette shot back. Gatomon smirked.   
" Then what's TK for?"" The cat mocked. Kari and TK turned absolute red. They flew to Izzy's in silence, wondering if  
any truth lay behind their conversation, or if it was just fooling around. They arrived at Izzy's balcony, and TK hopped   
down. Kari slipped and fell into TK's waiting arms. TK stared into her cinnamon eyes and blanked out.   
*She's just so beautiful.* He thought, and snapped back to reality and set her down as Pegasusmon reverted back to  
Patomon. They entered Izzy's room to all the awaiting Digidestines.  
" Where were you two?" Davis demanded.   
" We got a little side tracked because of a few mobs." TK explained. Izzy was working furiously on his computer.   
" What's up, Izzy?"  
" Gather 'round." The modem maniac motioned. " It appears that the Digiworld is under attack. There's an evil   
threatening our existence, and I'm pretty sure it's Devimon." Izumi explained. TK went into shock. He absolutely feared and  
hated Devimon. He still has nightmares of Angemon being destroyed because of him. " Anyway, it appears that we can't get into  
the digital world. The only one's who might be able to are TK and Kari." Izzy continued. " Since they're the only ones who's   
Digivices contain both the power to open up the gate, and still has the capability of the older models to destroy the black   
gears, only they can be able to go."  
" Yeah, but we won't be able to do much, because we don't have our crests or any of Azulongmon's power left." Kari   
worried.   
" Say no more."" Izzy said and pulled out a box, which he opened, revealing the crests of hope and light. Both of   
them gazed at their lost possessions. " They reformatted themselves yesterday when I was strolling though Server." The teens   
took the tags, which started to glow as soon as they touched them, and slipped them on. TK looked at his Digivice and frowned  
at the computer. " I'm not gonna let Devimon rule the digital world any longer! He's gonna wish he stayed in that pool." TK   
said, angrily. Tai grabbed Kari.  
" Be careful, you don't know what Devimon's capable of." Tai whispered.   
" And keep an eye out for TK. He's bound to do something he'll regret again." Matt added. Kari nodded in agreement   
and stood next to Takeru.   
" Digi Port, open!" They yelled, as they and their Digimon were transported to the Digital world. They arrived on   
File Island, which has gotten much darker. Takeru and Hikari quickly evaluated their surroundings. The Digiworld was   
devastating. The plants were dying out, the water was murky and polluted, and no wild Digimon was to be seen. TK was just   
about to explode with anger.   
" How could he do something like this?" Kari wondered.   
" Darkness is a powerful force." TK responded. " Come on. We better find a way to get the others in here." The two   
Digidestines and Digimon started to move towards the beach in order to get to Geni in Server. While at the beach, a herd of   
Monochromon charged.   
" What? Why are they attacking us?" Kari asked. TK look at all of the black gears stuck in their backs.   
" Let's just say they're not themselves." Takeru stated. " We need to restrain them." Kari nodded.   
" Digi-Armor energize!" They said in unison.   
" Patomon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"   
" Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"   
" Golden Noose!" The two Armor Champions attack. The noose intertwined between the Monochromon, tying them in a   
convenient circle. TK and Kari held their Digivices towards the herd, and the light destroyed the gears. The Monochromon   
returned to their normal state, and were released from the noose.   
" That was a little easy." Kari said.   
" This is just the beginning, Kari. It's gonna get a whole lot worse." TK warned. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew down  
to their human partners. The children saddled their respective Digimon, and flew of the coast.   
" We need to find Geni fast. Last time, Devimon only controlled File Island. But now he's taken the whole world!" TK  
exclaimed. They flew over the ocean, and a team of Airdramon were following them. The flying fiends followed the four   
friends and fired their Spinning Needles at them.   
" Kari, get on Pegasusmon." Nefertimon ordered. Kari jumped off her partner and landed on Pegasusmon. Then the armor  
coated cat attacked the gear guided Airdramon. " Rosette Stone!" She fired pellets that broke the gears in the bodies of the  
airborne airheads. She flew in close to Pegasusmon to retrieve Kari, when a figure burst out of the water's surface.  
" Blasting Spout!" Shellmon attacked Nefertimon with a fountain of pressurized water. Needless to say, she   
Dedigivolved and fell towards the ocean.   
" Gatomon!" Pegasusmon cried and swooped down at the falling feline. Kari grabbed at her, but missed. TK lashed out   
and was able to catch her back paw. Kari let a sigh of relief. " Star Shower!" Pegasusmon yelled, and star-shaped projectiles  
struck Shellmon, destroying the gear.   
" Is she okay?" Hikari worried. TK looked down at the cat in his arms.   
" She'll be fine. She just need a little rest." Kari hugged him tightly.   
" Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."  
" I'd have an idea." TK mumbled.   
" What?"   
" Nothing."   
" Okay." Kari finished. Pegasusmon flew at top speed towards Server. The sturdy stallion stationed on the beach of   
Server, and waited for the others to get off.   
" Now don't slip this time, Kari." TK said, and tripped on a stone and tumbled backwards.   
" Don't worry about me, TK." The brunette responded on her way down. She spoke too soon. She hit the same rock and   
fell onto TK. Their faces were inches apart.   
" But I do worry about you." TK said. They lost themselves in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Gatomon jumped of   
Pegasusmon and onto Kari's head, causing her lips to meet TK's. Kari and TK stayed there for a second, then quickly pulled   
away and stood up, realizing what just happened. They were both blood red.   
" You're dead, Gatomon." Kari joked.   
" I should've let you fall." TK added. Gatomon just put her paws up defensively.   
" Hey, at the rate you two lovebirds were going, it would've taken my nine lives."   
" I think I'll take those lives, anyway." TK said coyly and chased Gatomon. She ducked behind Patomon.   
" You wouldn't hurt you're dear friend, would you?" Gatomon asked.   
" Depends on you're definition of 'friend', Gatomon." TK responded. He dove at her and she jumped into Kari's arms.   
" Sour sport." Kari held up Gatomon's ear to her mouth.   
" Thank you." Kari said. Gatomon smirked. Suddenly, a deep growling broke the silence.   
" Oh, let it go, TK." Gatomon smiled.   
" That wasn't me." TK replied, and turned to see a mass of Tyrannomon with black gears on assorted parts of their   
bodies. " Patomon!"   
" Patomon Digivolve to... Angemon!" The angel flew into the center of the herd and went ballistic. His angel rod was   
flying all over the place, destroying random gears.   
" Gatomon!" Kari said, and Gatomon shook her head.   
" I don't think so. Angemon's got it covered." The feline purred. Angemon smashed the last gear, and the last   
Tyrannomon fell unconscious from gear shock.   
" Yeah! Great job Angemon!" TK congratulated. Kari looked in horror at TK. She knew he hated evil, but he looked like  
he was enjoying seeing those Tyrannomon hurt. She has to keep an extra eye for him.   
" Good job, Patomon!" Gatomon exclaimed. Patomon blushed lightly.   
" Well, we better get going if we want to get to Geni's soon." TK said.   
" I don't have to Digivolve, do I?" Patomon asked.   
" No, we'll walk." TK smiled. Patomon flew up and landed on his hat.   
" If you need me, I'll be in dream land." Patomon chirped and fell asleep. TK started walking.   
" You coming, Kari?" He asked. She snapped out of her thoughts.   
" Yeah, um, sorry." Kari apologized. *I guess he forgot about that kiss*. They began to walk through the forest when   
Kari broke the silence. " TK? Why is it so personal with you and Devimon?" She wondered.   
" I thought you knew."  
" Remind me."   
" Devimon destroyed Angemon."   
" What's beyond that?" TK caste his eyes down.   
" When Angemon was destroyed, I did nothing. I did absolutely nothing to help someone I cared about." TK admitted.   
" Well, that's not that bad." Kari thought out load.   
" No, you don't understand. I stood idly by while Angemon died in front of me."  
" TK, you were eight. You were scared. You didn't know any better."  
" Yes, but you were eight, too. Gatomon was able to go Ultimate right off the bat. You were never scared. You   
actually deserve to be called a Digidestined."  
" Is that it, TK? You don't think you're strong enough to be a Digidestined?"  
" I don't think, I know so."  
" Takeru, you're the strongest person I know."  
" No I'm not, Hikari. The strong aren't scared twenty-four seven. The strong actually do something to protect the   
people the care about. They should be in my spot."  
" TK, you took on Piedmon one on one. You single handedly escaped from Puppetmon. You were able to follow me into the  
Dark Ocean when no one else could. You're stronger than you think, TK. Believe me." Kari encouraged. TK could just hug her   
right there. Apparently, Kari read his mind and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the affection.   
" Kari..." TK began. Kari looked her big, giant chocolate eyes at him. *Tell her. Go ahead, tell her!* " Thanks   
Kari." * Blew it.*   
" No prob." She responded. TK pushed her back.   
" That's my line!" TK laughed. Kari playfully pushed him back.   
" Fine. ' To quote the famous TK Takaishi, No prob.'" Kari mocked, and pushed against him a little.   
" Hey, don't bump the ride!" Patomon scolded as he flew off of TK's head. Gatomon yawned.  
" Okay, move aside, Patomon. I need a rest." Gatomon said, and jumped onto TK's trademark hat.  
" Hey, since when am I the public transit system?" TK demanded.   
" Since when am I?"" Patomon shot back. " If you recall, I flew countless miles to bring us here."   
" And we all love you for that," Gatomon said, " but let me get my catnap in!"  
" I guess we could use a little sleep." Kari said.  
" Fine. Kari, you get some sleep. Patomon and me will stand guard." TK offered.  
" Oh, TK, you're sweet." Kari said, and sat down next to the foot of a tree. " 'Night, TK."   
" 'Night, Kari." TK responded, and she dozed off. TK sat on a tree across from her and stared at the sleeping beauty.  
He looked down at Patomon, who also fell asleep. "" Why does she have to be so perfect?" TK said to himself. " How could she  
possibly like a coward like me?" Gatomon smirked while on TK's head as h poured his heart out to a seemingly sleeping crowd.  
*Just you wait, loverboy. Just you wait.* Gatomon thought, as she slipped into her subconscious. TK continued to stare at the  
love that is Kari.   
  
Eventually, TK could hardly keep his eyes open, and he looked at his watch. Five hours since Kari fell asleep. *Time   
flies with Kari.* As much as he hated to do it, he woke up Kari. " Psst, hey Kari. Wake up sleepy head." TK said, and walked   
over and nudged her awake. Gatomon sleepwalked off his head during the hours and was nuzzled against Patomon. Kari awoke and   
saw the sleeping Digimon.   
" What happened there?" Kari whispered.  
" Some subconscious snuggling." TK responded. " Wake me when you get bored." TK rested his exhausted body against the  
tree. He fell asleep as Kari sat up and took a picture of the snoozing snugglers.   
" TK? You asleep?" Kari asked. TK didn't respond. " Guess you are. Pity. Why does it seem when ever we're alone,   
we're in mortal danger? I mean, we never get some 'us' time anymore. I like spending time with you. You're kind, smart,   
modest, which is more I could say for Davis." Kari confessed and looked at the inactive TK. " Look at me. Pouring my heart   
out to a sleeping kid. Oh, TK. Why are we doomed to fail and never be together? We can never seem to catch a break." Kari   
sighed. " Oh, TK. When will you realize that... that... God, it's even hard saying it when you're not listening. Well, I love  
you TK. I just hope you feel the same about me." Kari finished. Patomon couldn't help but smile. He was awakened by the   
flash of Kari's camera, and was listening to her confession since the beginning. He might tell TK about it, but maybe he'll   
watch him sweat a little. Plus Gatomon seemed to have found herself to his warm body, and she is using him as a teddy bear.   
He definitely didn't mind.   
  
Kari looked at her love, and looked at the time. She let TK sleep for four hours. That seemed like enough. She nudged  
him gently awake. " Ugh. Wha? Am I dead, 'cause I'm seeing an angel." TK said, right off the bat. Kari looked at him,   
disappointed.   
" Is that the best you got?" She asked coyly.  
" Hey, I just woke up. Give me a break." He defended. She smiled.  
" Fine, but you make it up later" Kari said. *I wonder if he/she meant it,* they both thought. " Anyway, we should   
wake them up." She motioned to their Digimon. TK and Kari gently pulled them apart. They had nine hours sleep, but they   
didn't hold it against them.  
" I'm surprised we had such a peaceful night. Devimon must be organizing his forces." TK theorized. Patomon and   
Gatomon woke up.   
" Hey, if I slept on the ground, how come I feel so refreshed?" Gatomon wondered.  
" Let's just say you slept with a pillow." TK laughed. Kari giggled.  
" Well let's get going and find Geni." Patomon said.  
" Sure thing, Pillow." Kari responded. Gatomon blushed as realization hit her. " Why, Gatomon just turned to a   
Persian red-fur."  
" Have not!" She defended.  
" I think we got our payback." TK said.   
*Just wait till I tell Kari about your speech last night,* She thought to herself. They continued to travel through   
the forest, and came to a devastating clearing. Assorted Digimon lay around the field, all eyes on the foursome.  
" This isn't good. Patomon?" TK worried.   
" Patomon Digivolve to... Angemon!" " Angemon Digivolve to... Magnaangemon!"  
" Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!" the heavenly duo defended the Digidestines as the dark demons attacked. There   
were so many Digimon in the field, it was overwhelming.  
" Magnaangemon! Suck 'em in with the Gate of Destiny!" TK ordered. Kari grabbed his arm.  
" TK, no! These are innocent Digimon that would suffer because of Devimon!" Kari tried to reason.  
" I've got a better idea. Angewomon!" Magnaangemon said.  
" Heaven's Charge!" A circle of gaining energy formed around the field.   
" Magna Antidote." The Ultimates attacked the two energies combined, and a large beam of energy swept through the   
field, destroying the black gears. All the Digimon previously under gear control collapsed.  
" Yeah! We did it!" TK exclaimed. Suddenly, the sky was blanketed with dark clouds. Azulongmon slithered between the   
dull weather features. His eyes were glowing red. " Or did we?" Azulongmon snorted and a hurricane swept the Ultimates into   
the ground.  
" How are we supposed to beat an Unclassified Mega?" Kari asked.   
" Wait, Azulongmon is the guardian of hope and light, right?" TK wondered.   
" Yeah, so?" Kari responded as the Ultimates tried again.   
" If we can used our crests, we may be able to drive out the gears! Magnaangemon! Repeat what you previously did!"  
" Gotcha, TK. Heaven's Charge!"  
" Magna Antidote."  
" Kari, look deep within yourself, and summon all your light!" TK ordered. Kari closed her eyes and remembered her   
innocence, and dreams. She looked inside her kindness, compassion, and her love for TK. She brightened with her crest's light  
. TK reminded himself of his hopes and plans for the future. He remembered his persistence, and courage, and his   
companionship for Kari. He blinded with the light of his hope. All the energy shot through Azulongmon, destroying every ounce  
of darkness within him.  
" That was interesting." Azulongmon said as his enormous body scattered across the sky. " Thank you, Bearers of Hope   
and Light. Unfortunately, the evil is pushing me out of this world. We will meet again!" the Unclassified Mega was able to   
summarize, before he disappeared among the clouds.  
" Thanks a lot!" Kari waved as the Ultimates reverted back to their most familiar forms and fainted into their   
partner's arms.  
" I guess we beat him." Patomon hoped.  
" Don't be to sure. I think he's still out there, waiting for us. Mocking us. He's going to strike when we least   
expect it." TK forewarned.   
"I think we should let our Digimon rest a little before moving on." Kari purposed. TK shrugged and set Patomon down.   
Kari did the same.   
" Let's get these two some food." TK said. Kari nodded in agreement and set off in search for a source to feed their   
pooped partners. Patomon shifted his body to look at Gatomon, who looked back at him.   
" Hey, Patomon? Can I ask you something?"  
" What?"  
" What was it like to die?"  
" It was weird. I felt myself slowly fading away, but I felt TK's friendship holding me back. You know how I feel   
about TK and how he feels about me. Anyway, I lost myself, and awoke in a tight spot. But I hatched out and regained myself   
over time."  
" Do you think you would do it again?"  
" Absolutely. Although..."   
" Although what?"  
" I think Kari would do the same. I heard her talking last night, when she thought no one was listening, and she said  
she loved TK, probably more than I do, if at all possible."  
" That's funny."  
" What's so funny about it, Gatomon?"  
" TK did the same last night, too. They both love each other, but they're to scared to make the first move."  
" Huh. I guess it is kinda funny. Should we tell them?"  
" Nah. They really need to find out for themselves."  
" How long will that take?"  
" Most of my nine lives."  
" Hey Gatomon?"  
" What?"  
" If TK and Kari get together, what'll happen to us?"  
  
" Hey TK? What'll happen to us if Patomon and Gatomon get together?" Kari asked as she and TK picked some fruit.  
" We'll be knee deep in little angels." TK laughed. Kari climbed up a tree and tossed down a banana bunch. TK caught   
it and placed it on a leaf with some berries and nuts.  
" So what makes you two so close?"  
" What?"  
" You and Patomon."  
" I guess you don't realize what you have until you lose it. When I was young, I didn't get out much. All I had was   
my mom, and sometimes Matt. Then Patomon came along, and I found a true friend. I was devastated when I thought I'd never see  
him again. Then I met you, and I suddenly became complete." Kari smiled and hopped down to a low branch.  
" Help me down?" She asked innocently. Kari placed her arms on his shoulders while TK put his hands under her armpits  
and gently lifted her down. She landed right in front of him, and they stared deep into each other's eyes.   
" Thanks." Kari said, as their heartbeats dramatically increased.  
" No prob." He responded. They released each other and turned away so they wouldn't see each other blush. They   
rotated their eyes to see how the other reacted, and saw the other has turned the same color. They walked up to each other,   
through their arms around them and kissed. They ignored the dangers, the Digiworld, the surroundings, their blinding crests,  
and were lost in the marvelous display of affection and the feeling occurring within their lips. They slowly pulled away   
after running out of air and looked again in each other's eyes.  
" I love you, Takeru."  
" I love you, too, Hikari. You complete me."  
" Come on, our Digimon are still starving." Kari realized. TK caught her hand as it slipped by.  
" I got it," He said, and picked up the entrée and carried it to the Digimon.  
" Do you think they know?" Kari asked and saw Patomon and Gatomon looking straight at them.  
" They know." TK whispered back. " What is it, guys?" TK asked innocently and set down the food.  
" Is there something you need to tell us?" Gatomon asked.   
" No, not really."  
" Then explain that sudden surge of energy that we had a few seconds ago." The fiendish feline continued. Kari   
shrugged.   
" Catnip, maybe?" She responded.  
" Then why is TK wearing your lipstick?"  
" Just eat the food and be quiet." TK shot and wiped of his mouth. Then, out of the blue, bats flew throughout the   
skies. Kari looked terrified. Ever since Myotismon, she was absolutely scared stiff of bats.  
" What does it mean?"" Kari wondered out load.  
" He's coming." TK frowned. All the Digimon in the field stood up.  
" Master Devimon. We await your command. Master Devimon. We await your command." They chanted.  
" How nice, a calling card." TK spat. " Wait, De cha vu?"   
* The sky will darken with the wings of many bats, and the fallen will chant the name of the deceased king. Then, at   
the hour of the beast, he will reveal himself as the beast. Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light and the loved ones of   
the ones they were sent to protect, then a miracle will happen. Please always recycle. *   
" Time!" TK yelled and checked his watch. Six o'clock and three minutes. " We have three minutes to prepare."   
" Patomon Digivolve to... Angemon!"  
" Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!" A rumbling shook the digital world. Six, five, forty. Malodevimon shot up out   
of the hillside.  
" Huh. My watch must be off." TK said. Angemon charged the enormous figure and Malodevimon swatted him aside.  
" Foolish Digimon. You can not win against me! Not only do I have the black gears' power, but also the energy from   
the dark pool!" Malodevimon bragged. Angewomon repeatedly shot him until he slammed a fist against her. She fell straight   
into the ground. " What's this? Another pathetic angel? Ha! Even with a hundred angels, you wouldn't win! Wave of Darkness!"   
Malodevimon shot out a beam of energy that swept through the field. Angemon and Angewomon were blown away.   
" Get down!" TK yelled, and tackled Kari into a ditch while the destructive energy blew above them. "Is it just me,   
or is this strongly similar to Venommyotismon's fight?"  
" You mean the prophecy? But Tai and Matt aren't here." Kari said.  
" The prophecy said angels would shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved one of the ones they were sent to   
protect. And we have that." TK smiled.  
" Angemon! Shoot Kari!"  
" Angewomon, listen! We need you to shoot TK!"  
" What?" Angewomon asked.  
" The prophecy!" Angemon explained.  
" No matter what happens, just know I care for you more than anything." TK said, and hugged Kari.   
" Ditto." Kari said. They looked at each other and gave a sweet, lingering kiss as the angels shot them.   
" Woah! Angemon Warp-Digivolve to... Seraphimon!"  
" Angewomon Digivolve to... Magnadramon!" the two new Megas announced.  
" What? How is this possible?" Malodevimon demanded.  
" What happened to a hundred angels, Devimon?" Seraphimon asked.  
" It still doesn't matter. Wave of Darkness!" The evil energy engulfed the Megas, and when the smoke cleared,   
Seraphimon stood still with his armor shining. Magnadramon snaked out from behind him.  
" Not bad, but it's our turn!" Magnadramon mocked. " Fire Torpedo!"   
" Seven's Heaven!" the two fired, and a beam of Magnadramon's and Seraphimon's combined and struck Malodevimon,   
driving out the gears. Malodevimon screamed in pain.   
" Again!" TK ordered.   
" Seven's Heaven!"  
" Fire Torpedo!" another beam struck, destroying the dark pool's power. A regular Devimon knelt down in pain.   
" Finish him!" both Kari and TK yelled. The Megas fired again, and destroyed Devimon.  
" Very good, you pathetic angels. However, I will reformat in a matter of years, in a matter of decades, I will come   
back to seek my revenge." Devimon laughed, as he disappeared in a mass of digital data.  
" That's where you're wrong." Seraphimon said, and lashed a part of his armor out, surrounding a section of the   
swirling bits. " You're going to need the rest of this to pull that off." The Mega smirked underneath his helmet. He and   
Magnadramon Dedigivolved to their In-Training states.  
" Great job, guys!" TK yelled and ran to Tokomon.   
" You were awesome!" Agreed Kari as she picked up Nyronomon.   
" How 'bout we go back home. Our friends and family are probably worried sick." TK proposed. Kari nodded.  
" We just need to find a port." She said, then saw one appear out of nowhere in front of them. " Well, that's   
convenient."  
" Let's get out of here. Digi-port open!" TK yelled and held up his Digivice. Kari did likewise and they returned to   
the real world. TK and Kari collapsed out of the computer into Izzy's room. They looked up and saw all the Digidestines   
staring at them. Surprisingly, a few looked disappointed.  
" Well?" Tai asked.  
" We beat Devimon," TK said.   
" We know that." Matt said.   
" How?" Kari asked.   
" Izzy was able to hack in and show us what was happening and what you two were doing." Tai explained. " Do you to   
have something to tell us?" TK and Kari's jaw hit the floor.  
" You were watching us?" TK asked.   
" Every second." Matt said. " We're waiting for an explanation."  
" Lay off them, Matt. They've had a difficult time already." Sora said. " Besides, we weren't the only ones who were  
able to hack in."  
" What? Other people know?" Kari worried. They saw a few Digidestines watching the news.  
" And once again, Takeru Takaishi and Kari Kamiya were able to save both worlds from certain disaster from evils in   
the digital world. And they looked really good doing it, too." The announcer said, and played footage of TK and Kari kissing   
at the battle.  
" Oh, uh, are you okay, Davis?" TK asked.   
" Why wouldn't I be okay? You two were the ones who got blasted." Davis laughed. " Don't worry about me, I'm fine."   
he replied. " But you two are going to do a lot of explaining to the press."  
" Ugh, the press." Kari remembered. TK slipped his hand into hers.  
" The press can wait. I think we're overdo for some pizza." TK smiled.  
" Have her back by eight, TK!" Tai scolded as they walked out.  
" Hey, you know me." TK responded.   
" That's what I'm worried about."  
" What're you thinking, Tai?" Matt asked.  
" I'm thinking we're already brothers-in-law." He said.  
" I think they're gonna get eaten alive by the reporters outside Izzy's door." Matt said. TK and Kari ran back   
inside, with shouting questions behind them.  
" Um, Yolie? Can you give us a lift?" Kari asked. Yolie smirked and lent them Halsemon and watched them ride off.   
  
Well, how did I do? Good? Bad? Evil? Reviews are appreciated.   
Here's takari-critic2001, signing off.  



End file.
